


Give me a break...

by EverlastingPetals



Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Certain Spider Breaks His Leg..., Alastors a dork, Angels also a dork, M/M, radiodust - Freeform, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!Snapping his leg clean in half wasn't exactly Angel's plan for today, but he guessed that he had to deal with this now.-Or... A certain Spider Snaps his leg.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, husk - Relationship
Series: Hazbin Hotel Sickfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547506
Comments: 5
Kudos: 321





	Give me a break...

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship RadioDust I made my own server for it! ;w;  
> I know others exist but I made another! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/YXSACBW

Shit.  _ Shit. Shit. SHIT! _

Snapping his leg clean in half wasn't exactly Angel's plan for today, but he guessed that he had to deal with this now. 

He was running, like you do when you're being chased. He managed to go down an alleyway, like an idiot. He honestly should have expected the dead-end. He'd seen enough movies to know that when you're being chased, you're always going to run into a corner. Anyway, back to what happened. He was cornered, and the strong large demon did the totally normal thing and stomped hard on Angel's leg. Multiple times. Even kicking it hard, too. 

The fact that it was in the dead center of his leg, and he could hear every crunch. Feel the bone shift back and forth through each stomp and kick. He couldn't feel it, huh... Must be the adrenaline that he always hears about on medical shows that he doesn't bother to pay attention to. He kinda wished he'd pay more attention to it. 

The big demon seemed satisfied from literally squishing the spider, and left. Angel wasn't moving, he couldn't feel it... So maybe he was okay? He stood up... Weird... The Hazbin Hotel was pretty close though, he'd make his way through alleyways that  _ didn't _ end in a dead-end and saw the beautiful building. He was overly-happy, to say the least. Until he wasn't.

The pain hit at once. His eyes seemed to flash? Black dots clouded his vision, the hot pain burning from his leg. He didn't really want to look down to see the mess of his leg. The intensity of the pain seemed too much to handle. 

The Spider Demon looked down to instantly regret it. There, in front of him... His leg was... A mess, to put it lightly. Okay, that was as light as he could put it. His leg was bent WAY to forward and bent too far to the left. He couldn't believe that he actually managed to move on that. Hell even stand, wait... How was he still standing? Ah right, he wasn't. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, black dots still blocking his vision before slowly fading. 

Well, he knew for starters he'd have to get back to the Hotel. But, he didn't want his boyfriend to see. He'd been annoying him enough lately. He honestly didn't have a clue how he was going to walk through those large doors without the Deer Demon hearing. 

He could see the Hotel in the distance. Okay, just breathe. All he had to do was walk in, walk up the tons of stairs... And try to fix his clearly damaged leg without anyone seeing. He'd use one of the alleyway walls to lean on, his foot still not touching the ground.

He didn't know if it was in the heat of the moment, but his first idea to get to his room as quick as possible, was to run on it. He'd take a step, then another.. Before breaking out into a sprint. The feeling of the bone... Bones...? Moving was what made him stop. 

Ow  ** Ow  _ OW! _ **

Not his best idea, the pain... Once again... So intense, he couldn't take it... And neither could his stomach apparently, because in one swift moment... The food he'd previously eaten... Made a re-appearance. He'd grimace at the waste of a meal, and stood up. Barely. 

Okay, nope. He'd at least managed to travel pretty decently. Even if it felt like Satan himself was crushing his leg. Okay. Breathe again, deep breath. If he was going to run. He had to run fast, and make sure the Radio Demon didn't notice. 

After... Seeing more of his breakfast and nearly passing out... He got ready to run. In his defense, he sorta knew it wouldn't end well but he'd try to attempt anyway. 

Three...

Two... 

One...

He'd run. Faster then he's run before, which was a little shocking. He didn't really remember much, apart from making it to the door, without opening it. Okay, one last bit of strength then he'd fix this. Okay.  _ Okay. _

Opening the door quietly and shutting it behind him, he realized nope. He couldn't do this. The Spider could hear the conversation going on between the Deer and Cat demon. Would running past be too obvious? Would he be able to scream right now without him noticing? Of course not, but he really  fucking wanted to. The pain... Ugh, he kept thinking that. He guessed he could since his leg was literally snapped in  HALF.

Luckily, they didn't seem to notice him entering. Deep breath, god.. He was taking a lot of deep breaths today, he probably would be for the next 6 weeks since he sorta knew deep down he didn't know how to fix this. Okay, okay. Okay... His vision shook before trying one last time.

Okay, he managed to get ready to run. Weird, he heard a noise. He couldn't exactly describe it. It was like ringing? Not the kind you heard from a doorbell... But he couldn't hear anything else. 

Well, he managed to quickly run past, probably alerting the shorter demon and... Some miracle down in hell made it up to the top of the stairs. Okay, he was up at the top of the stairs now... Wasn't he? Yeah, he thought so. Barely, past the ringing sound, he swore he could hear his name being called. Eh, he'd manage to make it to his bedroom door, walking... A lot slower than he thought. The voice sounded like it was right behind him. He didn't bother to look, instead, he walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

He'd managed to lock it and lean on the door, where he pretty-quickly slid down it. He swore he could feel banging on the door and hear his name, he wasn't sure. Darkness surrounded the corner of his eyes. Ouch. 

"Angel! Angel, Open the door." He'd hear knocking. "Please, open the door now." More knocking. But at that point, he'd already passed out. 

Alastor could hear the sound of something dropping. He was pretty sure he knew what that was. Well, who that was. Alastor didn't usually panic, but he was now. All he knew was that after talking to Husk like he normally did and see Angel rush past while swaying a  _ lot. _ He was certain that would make anyone worried.

He wasn't entirely sure why Angel locked the door, or why Angel wasn't responding. It honestly  _ scared _ him. "Angel...?" He called once again, knocking on the door. He knew that the Spider Demon was very much unconscious but he still tried. The good thing was that as a sponsor, Charlie had given him a key. Which he sometimes  _ may or may not use wrongfully...  _ But now the time to use the key rightfully! Except. 

It didn't work. The door unlocked, but... Something was stopping the door from opening. Okay, it was Angel. The powerful demon sure was scared. For all he knew, his boyfriend, who he loved, could be bleeding out... Or dead?! Okay, no need for panicking. With a snap of his claw-like fingers, he tried to enter Angel's room.. Only to warp back to where Husk and Alastor just had their conversation. 

It scared the Hell out of the feline demon and Alastor would have laughed if he wasn't on the verge of smashing the door down. Alastor did something that any random demon would be lucky to see, the deer demon  _ ran. _ Husk was sure he'd probably had enough to drink at that point, he himself wasn't sure if he saw the  _ oh so powerful Radio Demon  _ run or that was a hallucination, eh. He'd take another sip from his amazing Cheap Booze. 

Alastor tried to open the door but with more force. Well, needless to say, he barely managed to squeeze through the door. And when he saw Angel he froze, like an actual deer... He was a deer but- No time for this! Yeah, he was probably mentally prepared to see much worse. Just because he was prepared, didn't mean he could handle it. 

Angel was lying at an unnatural angle, probably from passing out while lying on the door. His foot was at a weird angle too, Alastor was confused until he realized... Yeah, most feet typically don't have a massive bend in the middle. Frankly, Alastor felt nauseous himself just looking at it. The clear massive bruising and the massive lump that almost seemed to be poking out the flesh... Yeah, he was 90% sure that the lump he saw was a bone. 

He honestly understood why Angel passed out from that. His own legs hurt by looking at that. Why hadn't Angel told him? He would have helped. Then again, thinking about it... The Spider Demon never really seemed to come to him when he was hurt, or sick. Sighing, he'd pick up the idiot he fell in love with and moved him over to the bed. What was he going to do with him? 

He didn't need to be told that Angel's leg was broken, that's for sure. Charlie's, 'Happy Hotel' ... Well, Hazbin Hotel... had a lot of stuff! Including a clinic... For... Some reason... Despite the fact, Alastor was sure nobody here had any medical experience whatsoever. Anyway, with one swift motion, Alastor did something he'd probably never do if the tall demon was awake.

Seeing a door burst open to see Alastor walking out while carrying Angel bridal style wasn't something you see every day, to say the least. It also happened that Charlie and Vaggie were there as he walked out.

"Is that just me seeing that... Or?" Vaggie questioned

"I don't wanna question it..." Charlie mumbled. She was very confused, to say the least.

It seemed at the same time they noticed something was wrong because for once Alastor looked... Well, not his usual smiley self. Yea, he was still smiling but it was more of a stressed smile. They also at the same time seemed to notice the very un-natural position of Angel's leg which managed to get a visible flinch out of Vaggie and an, "Oh gosh." Out of Charlie who immediately averted her eyes. 

The Radio Demon didn't seem to pay any attention to them or even notice them. But they did notice him heading downstairs and into one of the rooms, the clinic room. Yeah, they both should've expected it. A site like that was almost gag-inducing. 

Once the powerful, but short demon entered the room, he gently put his Boyfriend the one medical bed in that room. Welp, that was all he knew how to do. He'd never really spent the time to learn first aid because well... He was in hell, who would he help? He hated everyone. Well,  _ mostly  _ everyone. 

Well, it was a good thing Charlie walked in while wearing an obvious science coat you'd get in a toy science kit. With Vaggie face-palming behind her. "Ah, ladies. I appear to... Require your assistance." He said in a sort-of calm voice. Both girls could hear that he was short of using his powers, which wouldn't end well. 

"Uh.. I'm not a Doctor." Charlie said nervously. "Yes, dear. That's fairly obvious. But do you know what to do? I'm not used to well, fixing stuff like this." He used his claw-y fingers to point to the clearly unconscious spider. "I'm usually the one who causes these types of things." "Yeah, I- I have no clue how to fix that... Vaggie?" She'd look over at her girlfriend, who sorta started at the very damaged leg and took a deep breath. Turning around she walked out, probably for the best. 

"Ah." Was all Alastor said. Oh god, the most powerful demon, yup. Panicking. Not a lot, but Charlie could clearly see him walking around in circles in the room.

"Hey, Hey Al... It's okay! We can fix uh.. This." She said while waving a hand in the direction of the mangled limb. That didn't really convince the short demon, but he still accepted it. Fun fact about the Radio Demon, he could heal. Kind of. 

He had the ability to use his powers to release pain and heal demons, a little bit. But not enough to fix the clear snap. Charlie helped Alastor Move Angel's body into a sitting up position. Yeah, they had no clue but just hoped for the best. The princess of hell decided to let the powerful do his thing and left the room after making sure it would be okay.

Okay, Alastor could do this. All he needed to do was  _ not _ hurt his boyfriend. Alright, he could do that. He needed to make sure he didn't use the wrong powers. Which was hard when he was trying not to use the defensive ones out of anxiety. He'd reminded himself that he couldn't mess this up. And he didn't.

It seemed to be going well so far. He hadn't messed up so far. At least he'd managed to heal it enough that Angel's leg wasn't bent at a very painfully-looking angle. He knew that the leg would still be broken when he was done, as he wasn't the most experienced in healing. It felt like he was doing it for hours, but in reality, he'd only been healing around 7 minutes. 

One of the side effects from using the powers was the person he was healing, would be out of it for the few hours, then be fine. Most demons being healed didn't wake up quickly.

Angel wasn't one of those demons.

"Nhhhghh..." Was the sound that alerted the deer that his boyfriend was awake. It scared him slightly, as he was expecting Angel to be out for a few hours after having so much power fixing his body which was tiring for most. 

He didn't expect the spider to sit right up, either. "Huhh... Where 'm I?" The taller demon slurred. 

"You're in the Clinic room in the Hotel." The demon said patiently, he'd known that Angel wouldn't be his usual self. "M' I at a sleepo'er.." He would try to say but fail. "No, dear. You're in the hotel." 

"Oh... Kay" He'd say slowly, at first glance people would think he's drunk. Alastor was about to ask him how his leg felt but the Spider decided to speak first. "So m' are you a doc'tr" Luckily, Alastor could understand the language of idiot- Well, he could always understand his boyfriend. 

"I guess you could say that." He'd chuckle, he was acting like one. "Mhm... Uh'.. Truth 'r dare." Oh, didn't Angel recognise him? This would be fun. 

"Dare." The powerful demon said. At least they'd have some fun to distract them from the unfortunate injury. 

"M'kay wellll I dare you to h'lp me find my boyfr'nd.." The Spider Demon slurred, once again. This caused the deer demon to instantly turn red and blush, but still laugh.

"Darling, I  _ am _ your boyfriend." He only laughed harder when he saw Angel's dopey-shocked expression. He honestly wished he could make Angel like this more often, despite how horrible that sounded. 

"Whaaaa-" Angel Looked at the demon, who looked back still laughing. The Spider still hadn't moved on his leg yet, but Alastor knew he couldn't stay there. So he'd carefully lift up his Boyfriend off of the bed, after wrapping his leg in one of those cheap bandages. God this place needed actual doctors. He didn't want to keep the taller demon here, so he didn't. With one quick motion, said Spider was now in the Radio Demons arms.

While carrying the larger demon in his hands, he left a pair... No, two pairs of hands stroking his fluffy hair. Sort of patting it and stroking it...? It was strange, to say the least, but so was seeing one of the most powerful demons carrying Angel for the second time that day. "What are you doing..?" The Deer Demon asked while smiling more naturally. 

"M' plyin' with your ears.. They're so fluffy an' cuddly" Cuddly, huh? The way he said that was so... Cute. Going up the stairs, Alastor re-adjusted his grip on Angel, which got a small, "Ouch..." from the oversized-arachnid.

"Oh, sorry darling. I didn't mean to hurt you." The Radio Demon said in his charming voice. "Mm' 's fine.." he said as he still continued to fiddle with the demon's ears... Hair? Whatever it was.

They'd reach their destination pretty quickly, as it was only up the stairs. Alastor brought the Spider into the bedroom, Angel's bedroom. Carefully placing his boyfriend on the bed. "m wha' 'app'nd to my leg..?" He asked curiously, oh boy.

"I was actually hoping that you could answer that, Dear!" He'd wait for a reply. "Hmm. . . musta'v been when the bad guy crushed my leg" he would reply once again calmly, Alastor however... Was the oposite of calm.

"Wait a second, somebody crushed your leg?" "mm yah.. I just said that, Al.." The demon was still laying down but slowly closing his eyes, figures. Anyone exposed to that much healing and power must be exausting. 

Alastor noticed this, and decided to let the Spider sleep, he'd hoped for a more... Descriptive answer... But oh well, hopefully he could manage until Angel was able to tell him. For the meantime, he'd make some of his famous jambalayas, this time not using flesh. The thing that nearly killed his mother in the past, fun times. 

It looked pretty appetizing so far, which he didn't normally think about food that didn't have parts of demon in it. He'd been getting used to cooking without killing other demons because his boyfriend wasn't to keen on having dead people in his food. 

He'd probably spent 45 minutes in the kitchen cooking altogether until he was nearly startled enough to drop it once he heard a familiar voice. 

"Sooo, what's a Radio Demon like you doing in the kitchen?" The spider said in that joking tone that Alastor knew too well. 

"Well, I'll tell you if you tell me how you got downstairs with a clearly damaged leg." The Demon pointed out, even he was confused. 

"This spider has his secrets." He'd point out, Alastor didn't want to know. Scratch that, he did.. But he wasn't going to question it, yet anyway.

"Okay then, I guess I won't question how you got out of your room and down a very long staircase with a leg like that, but keep your very odd secrets." This got an audible chuckle out of his Boyfriend, it made his smile turn even more real. Gosh. 

He hadn't exactly noticed that his taller demon Boyfriend was leaning and gripping on the door, but when he did... He swooped up his boyfriend once again, like he'd been doing a lot today and placed him on the kitchen table. 

"Uh, Al-" The Radio Demon sighed, "Angel Dear, be quiet. I should have known you would miss me that quickly." He'd joke, this time, making the Spider blush bright pink.

"Sooo, what'cha making?" "Jambalaya!" Was the cheery reply he got. "And no, there's no flesh in it.  _ this time. _ " Yeah, last time he'd made it- He wasn't talking about it. But he'd freaked out everyone. Apart from Husk, he was pretty sure Husk never got freaked out.

"Okay but honestly, how  _ did _ you get downstairs?" Alastor questioned once again.

"I'll tell you later." Which was instantly followed by a, "Now." Alastor didn't intend to sound demanding or rude, and Angel didn't judge. 

"And how were you planning to get back upstairs?" There was silence. "Oh Angel, you really don't think things through... Do you?" 

"Okay, okay. Jeeze. I wanted to see you, so I came to see you!" "I was literally in the kitchen for like 30 minutes, Angel."

"Yeah! And that was long enough for me to miss you..." The Spider said in  _ that _ tone. The one he couldn't resist. "Okay, well. You're going back upstairs." Once again, Angel was in the Radio Demons arms. I guess they'd gotten used to it at this point. 

"Cmon Al, can't I watch ya cooking...?" The Spider asked, still in the smaller demons arms. Angel was extremely light. "Haha, no. I'll put you on your bed where you will  _ STAY. _ " He'd said the last word a bit louder, arriving at the room Angel previously passed out in.

Angel was going to protest again before he was gently dropped onto the bed. He'd sit up pretty quickly, still not moving his leg. "Angel, if you dare attempt to follow me into the kitchen again... I swear." 

"Okay okay. I won't follow you into the  _ kitchen. _ " He wouldn't follow him into the kitchen, but he'd follow him to wherever else the Radio Demon went. They both knew that a certain spider would still follow him. 

Alastor sighed, while still smiling and laughing slightly. "Angel I swear to god,  _ Don't." _ And with that, the demon was gone. 

The spider waited in his room for a while, about 15 minutes? He was already getting bored. He almost jumped off the bed to go find his boyfriend and remembered... Crap. Right... His leg.

Welp, he'd hoped that the Radio Demon wouldn't notice him this time. Who could blame him for wanting to see his favorite Demon? Sliding off the bed and standing on his non-broken leg. He'd hop over to the door, unlocking it quietly... His boyfriend had amazing hearing... And as cool as that was, it kinda sucked since he knew whenever his boyfriend was trying to sneak out.

Ah, Alastor always left his dumb canes in his room... It was if he had hundreds. He probably did. He'd even given Angel a few! Even a pink one. A pink and white striped cane to be specific. Okay, he's walked around with it before. He would have said it wouldn't look suspicious. He didn't really want people to know he'd snapped his leg but- Right. It was covered in bandages, so he decided to just screw it... And use it to walk.

Heh, he hadn't told Alastor how he got downstairs the first time. But one he got to the railing, he did what Alastor always told him  _ not _ to do. 

Anddd... That was sliding down the railing.

Alastor hated it because he was always worried Angel would fall, and Angel always slid down it so fast. It would make anyone worried just looking at it. But... The argument from Angel was, "I literally saw you dance your way down the railings with Charlie, you don't get to complain." 

Anyway, sitting at the top of the railing, where the Radio Demon was. Noticed him, just as he was behind him. Almost startling him. "Heya Al." "No, Angel... Go back to your room." The Deer headed down the stairs, knowing that the Spider couldn't follow him, well... Follow him quickly. Angel gave him a smug look which the Deer, not so luckily, understood quickly. "Angel, Don't you dare."

The Arachnid made his way to the top of the railing while holding his Pink and White striped cane. "Angel,  _ NO. _ " He was now sitting on top of the railing. " _ ANGEL I SWEAR TO GOD-"  _ And now that Spider was sliding down the railing fast. Which did get a flinch out of Alastor. The Deer was  _ always  _ worried he would fall. He's a spider for Hell's sake! Angel actually slid down it pretty damn quick, which was even more worrying. He'd give the far-away Demon a smug look as he reached the bottom. 

That Demon was now in front of him. "Angel, I left 3 minutes ago." The Demon was trying to give him his best, 'Really?  _ Really...?'  _ face. And Angel understood it. "Mhmm, and that was all the time it took for me to miss you." The Radio Demon Blushed bright red looking like a strawberry, He already looked enough like a Strawberry Pimp already. Turns out Alastor wasn't so fond of being called a Strawberry Pimp in the past, so they had cuter names for each other. 

"Well, the food's done. This time we'll go into your room where you will  _ stay.  _ And we can have a conversation that involves sliding down railings." Another nervous chuckle and another spider in his arms. That should be Angel's new way of travel now, being carried by a Fluffy and Cuddly Deer.

"So is this my new way of transport?" Angel questioned. "For now, until I trust you enough to make sure you're not breaking bones when I'm gone." "So your plan is to carry me around?" "Yes, exactly!" 

"Uh, are you sure? Aren't I like... Heavy?" Alastor laughed at that statement. "Angel Dear, you're the lightest Demon I've ever picked up." "Wait you've picked up other Demons?" The Spider questioned.

"Well, if you count dragging screaming Demons then yes."

"I do and please don't drag me." "Wouldn't dream of it, Dear." 

One trip to Angel's room later, and some jambalaya in his room they were relaxing. As much as Alastor hated any technology past the '30s, he enjoyed watching shows with his boyfriend. 

"I honestly want to go for a walk right now." More laughing from the Deer Demon... "Honestly? And how are you planning to do that." "Heh, just watch me." He was going to get up before Alastor sighed and put a hand up to his chest, blocking him from getting up. "Really? ... Honestly, I should have expected this. Just watch films with me... Please?" 

Oh god, that lovable face. He couldn't resist. "Now Let's talk about that demon who hurt you." Okay, now he could resist. "Well... Uh." "Go on." Right, Alastor wouldn't let Angel  _ not  _ tell him. "Tall Demon. Dark aura... Large... Uhm... Pretty basic looking demon honestly. Just picture the basic demon look? Basically no personality except bad."

The Radio Demon closed his eyes, most likely to picture who hurt his BoyFriend. Angel noticed a bit of paper and a pencil on the floor. Picked it up, while the Deer still had his eyes closed and sketched out the Creepy-Demon. Angel could actually draw pretty decently compared to Alastor. You wouldn't expect it but when he was alive, he drew a lot of pictures for Molly. 

After sketching out the head and body, he'd finished. Honestly, it did look a lot like the Demon. Alastor opened his eyes after two minutes. Jesus, the Deer spent a lot of his time closing his eyes. Angel just handed him the picture. "This is what he looked like, I guess." 

Alastor was a little surprised that Angel drew a clean sketch that quickly. "Ah, thank you, Angel! I hope you don't mind if I make another meal with something Charlie says is a ...Banned ingredient."

"If you're talking about putting another Demon in the food then, I do mind... Just- Enjoy tasting him for yourself!" More laughter... There was so much carrying, and laughing today. "I would want you to watch, but you're not leaving." "Hey, I know how to get down the stairs quick!" "And by that, you mean using the railing, yes? In that case. No, you stay here while I go serve justice." 

Angel couldn't help but laugh when Alastor said, 'Justice.' He was glad that the Demon who hurt him would also be hurt, well... Killed.

Alastor went a done just that. Returning a few hours later with two mysterious drinks in clear cups. One was well... chunky and red... The other one was a pink milkshake, with whipped cream and a strawberry on top. Alastor handed him the pink one, of course. With a curly straw, this dork...

"Thanks, Al! This looks amazing!" The Radio Demon sat next to him drinking his drink and smiling even more. "Can you guess what flavor my drink is~?" Yeah, Angel knew but did he want to admit to that? "Hmm... Demon I'm guessing?" 

"Bingo!" 

Enjoying their odd drinks together, they relaxed. Watching movies together.

This way day one of his leg healing, they didn't mind. Time goes quick when you're with someone you love. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship RadioDust, I made a Discord server for it!
> 
> You can share art, fanfics, animations, cosplays... Talk about what you want! You can also post about other Ships! :D
> 
> https://discord.gg/YXSACBW


End file.
